


Over and Over

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Compliant, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Future Fic, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Steve makes Nancy come over and over.





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the thing is I LOVE male overstimulation. That’s my literal FAVE. However I’m trying to challenge myself. I also write Dom!Nancy every single day of my life. So we gotta chill. This may be short and more headcanon like, but I hope y’all enjoy.   
> XX  
> T

Nancy’s not exactly surprised when Steve brings it up because he loves to see her cry. Nancy isn’t that emotional, she’s been through too much shit in her life to cry every day, so when she’d cried during sex, looked up at Steve with her wide, wet, blue eyes and smudged mascara, he’d pretty much come immediately after. 

Nancy loves multiple orgasms, she does, and Steve, god he takes such good care of her. He’ll eat her out or massage her g-spot, fuck her so hard she can’t breathe, fingers her perfectly, kisses her breathless, twists her nipples almost painfully. So when he wants to make her come over and over until she begs him to stop, she’s down. She’s so fucking down that it’s ridiculous. 

And that’s why she’s naked, handcuffed to the bed, feet propped up on the bed, knees spread, with Steve eating her out. It’s good. Steve does everything so good, and she’s bucking her hips, and his fingers are digging into her hips and she comes easily, her pussy pulsing. 

He laughs, with one last kiss to her clit, and grabs the vibrator. It’s one of those wands, it was expensive and they never get past the first level cause it’s so much. He flicks it on and runs it up her vagina, ending on her clit, 

“Oh fuck,” Nancy moans, her eyes rolling back. 

It’s so much, so quickly, and she hisses, 

“You good?” Steve asks. 

She nods, 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck. Don’t you wanna make me come again?” she asks teasingly. 

“Oh don’t tease me, you’re at my mercy,” he says, pushing the vibrator a bit firmer on her clit. 

She squirms,   
“Please,” she breathes out, even though her thighs are shaking. 

Steve kisses her belly, and that’s it. She moans loudly, body shaking and Steve smiles up at her as she comes down. He sets the vibrator to the side for a moment, but without even giving her a chance to recover, he’s licking at her again. 

“Steve, fuck, Steve,” she moans. 

He sucks her clit into his mouth and she yanks against the cuffs, 

“Fuck, fuck, stop, too much,” 

He looks up, 

“Color?” 

She looks down at him, face flushed, lips puffy and bitten, 

“Green.” 

He grins and goes right back into sucking her clit, hard. He flicks it with his tongue and wraps his arms around her thighs, pulling her harder onto his mouth. He eats her out like it’s his job, and she shakes against him as she comes again. When he looks up, mouth wet, she’s got tears in her eyes, but they haven’t spilled over and she’s not sobbing, so he’s not done. 

He cups her pussy and she shudders, 

“How’s my baby?” 

She nods, 

“Good, so good. You take such good care of me,” she whispers. 

Steve smiles, finger rubbing over her clit. She squeezes her eyes closed and her breathing starts to get labored, 

“I try my pretty girl. I know you can do it, come for me. You can do it again.” 

He rubs her in tiny tight circles, leaning up to suck at her hard, pink nipples, and she starts sobbing, chest heaving, and Steve rubs harder, and she comes with a scream. She’s sobbing, can’t stop, and there’s black mascara tears running down her face, 

“Fuck, Nancy, what’s your color? One more time?” 

She’s gasping and nods, 

“Green, green, please, once more.” 

Steve nods, his dick is so hard, and he grabs the vibrator and puts it right on Nancy’s clit, eyes on her face. Her hips shake like she doesn’t know whether she’s trying to get closer to it, or pull away, she’s tugging at the cuffs, sobbing, letting out hitches of breath, and Steve presses harder, and she’s coming, screaming his name between sobs, and squirts all over him. 

“Oh fuck, fuck,” he groans, turning off the vibrator and turning it to the side. He wraps his hand around his dick and jerks himself off quickly, moaning her name, as she stares up at him, tears streaming down her face as he comes all over her red, swollen pussy. 

When Nancy cries, she tends to cry for awhile, and Steve quickly undoes the cuffs, and pulls her into his lap, 

“Come here baby. You did so good. What do you need baby? What do you need?” He asks, helping her take a sip of the bottle of water from the nightstand. 

“Just hold me,” she says softly. 

“Of course baby. I love you baby. So much.” 

She smiles, 

“I love you too. You take such good care of me. I,” she mumbles slowly. 

“Hey baby, just sleep okay? I’m here baby, I’m always here Nancy,” he says softly, kissing her forehead.


End file.
